


Sweat

by CrazyMJ



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyMJ/pseuds/CrazyMJ
Summary: Makoto and Sousuke live together now. Makoto has stopped competing and is starting to worry about the way he looks.
Relationships: Tachibana Makoto & Yamazaki Sousuke, Tachibana Makoto/Yamazaki Sousuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 138





	Sweat

Since he wasn’t swimming competitively anymore Makoto felt like he had gotten to lax on his workout routine. Of course, he was still buff but his muscles were starting to loss their tone. He hadn’t heard any complaints from Sousuke. No, he knew Sousuke would love him no matter what he looked like. This was for himself. So, Makoto decided now after classes each day he was going to hit the university gym and jog home instead of taking the bus.

Today was his first day of his new workout routine. He let Sousuke know he would be home later but, still in time for dinner. Another reason he was starting to gain fat probably. That man could cook and Makoto loved everything he made. Coming into the apartment they shared Makoto wiped some sweat from his head.

“Honey I’m home.” He chuckled but, he didn’t see Sousuke. He placed his backpack in the bedroom when he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him from behind and lips touch the back of his neck. Makoto blushed and chuckled. “Stop I’m sweaty and gross.”

“You are far from gross. In fact, I kind of like sweaty Makoto. It’s quite sexy.” Sousuke whispered in his ear earning another blush from Makoto. Sousuke turned him around and kissed him passionately. Before he knew it, Makoto was on the bed with his boyfriend’s lips crushed against his and his shirt pulled up.

“Sousuke stop. I have a paper to write.” He chuckled but, could resist kissing him back. Those lips made him weak.

“I know you. It’s not due for weeks.” Sousuke whispered in his ear and nipped his ear lobe which rewarded him with a gasp and moan from the slightly smaller male.

“A week and that’s not the point.” He had to be strong. It was so hard with those lips and teeth on his neck now. He gently pushed Sousuke back. Finally, he was able to get a moment where he wasn’t being attacked with pleasure. Green eyes meet teal. Makoto smiled giving him a soft kiss. “You know the rules: work then pleasure.”

Makoto gently rolled them over. It was his turn to tease Sousuke now though. “Let me get a shower and if you’re good I’ll get nice and sweaty for you again.” He kissed his neck nipping it. “I’ll go for another run and when I come back you can bend me over the kitchen table.” He whispered in Sousuke’s ear.

Makoto ran a hand down the other’s chest till he came to the bulge. He smiled proud of the way he could make the dark hair male hard. “You came pull my shorts down and take me as hard and fast as you want.” As he spoke his hand undid Sousuke’s pants freeing his erection. Looking down at it Makoto licked his lips and felt his own length twitch. He wanted him in him so badly right now.

While Makoto was distracted a large hand slide down the back of his shorts and he felt a finger probing at his entrance. Makoto bit his lip to keep from moaning. Of course, Sousuke knew what he was thinking and he didn’t have the same hesitance about needing to get the paper done. For that though Makoto decided to punish his boyfriend. He was going to get him off before sending him away. Now though he would send him away hard and aching with as much need and desire as he felt himself.

Makoto gave him a sweet soft kiss and patted his chest. “Go get dinner ready. I really need to get this paper done.” Makoto slid off his boyfriend and grabbed his bag pulling out his glasses putting them on before getting the rest of his things out.

“You’re lucky I love you so much.” Sousuke gave him a smile before tucking himself back in his pants and stealing a kiss before going to the kitchen.

“I know.” He smiled. He decided to skip on the shower for now. He already wasted enough time. He did get out of his sweaty clothes though putting them in the hamper. He grabbed a shirt from the top of it putting it on so he wouldn’t dirty a clean shirt. Did he realize it was Sousuke’s and how much the sight would turn his boyfriend on? He wasn’t going to say.

Laying on his stomach in bed as he worked on his paper he was actually able to push the desire from his mind. He didn’t even realize how much time had passed though.

The sight in front of Sousuke made him forget why he came in the bedroom. Makoto was laying there looking so cute concentrating on the computer screen with his glasses on and his hair slightly messy. As his eyes moved further down though it became less cute and more sexy. That was his shirt Makoto had on. It didn’t reach his ass though. Makoto’s perfectly round butt stuck up barely covered by the tight underwear he wore. There was no way this was an accident. Makoto had to have staged this just to turn him on, right?

Looking up Makoto smiled seeing Sousuke there. “You’re supposed to be letting me work.” He chuckled softly.

That’s what Sousuke needed to brake him out of his daze. “Dinner’s ready.” Makoto nodded saving his work and closing the laptop. He was about to stand up when he felt the bed shift and a hand running along his ass.

“Please tell me I’m allowed to touch now. I can barely resist you anymore.” Sousuke whispered in his ear. He could smell the musk still coming off Makoto. All the desire came rushing back to Makoto. He wanted to say yes but, the word wouldn’t form so he just nodded. As he did Sousuke’s lips crushed against his once again in a kiss filled with passion and desire.

Makoto gasped and moaned as Sousuke’s hand was once again down the back of his underwear grabbing his ass. He went to kiss his boyfriend again but, his lips weren’t there. He looked back to see Sousuke pulling his underwear off and kissing each of his butt checks. He moaned softly.

“I want to kiss you.” He whimpered to the other male and Sousuke obliged kissing Makoto passionately as he pulled him on to his lap. Makoto smiled kissing him back and wrapping his arms around his neck. He broke the kiss long enough to get Sousuke’s shirt off him.

He smiled kissing those powerful shoulders. Sousuke may not swim either anymore but, at least to Makoto’s eyes, his muscles hadn’t faded at all. Makoto went to rid himself of his last piece of clothing but, Sousuke’s hands stopped him.

“Leave it. You look good in my shirt.” A blush spread across Makoto’s cheeks and their lips were pressed together again. He moaned as he shifted on Sousuke’s lap feeling his hardened length pressed against his ass. He smirked a little as he continued to shift rubbing himself along it. That earned him a moan from the slightly larger male.

Reaching down Makoto freed Sousuke’s erection again. It was about time he got to feel his boyfriend inside of him. He felt his own cock twitch again. He didn’t even realize Sousuke had gotten the lube until he felt a wet finger going up his ass. Makoto threw his head back moaning deeply from the surprise and pleasure of it.

“Beautiful,” Sousuke whispered to him and bit his neck causing Makoto to moan again. He could never get enough of seeing the other blushing and moaning like this. He continued to kiss and nip at his neck as he got Makoto ready.

This was taking too long. It felt like hours had passed as Sousuke prepped him. “Please I need you.” Makoto moaned and whimpered opening his eyes to look at Sousuke.

Sousuke’s breath caught in his throat and he nodded. Grabbing his hips Sousuke lifted him up and lowered Makoto on to his length. Makoto took over from there. He placed his knees on either side of Sousuke’s lap as he held on to his shoulders moving up and down.

He threw his head back moaning more. He didn’t realize exactly how badly he needed this until that thick hard cock was up his ass, filling him, stretching him. He continued to move up and down on him not able to get enough of the feeling.

Sousuke let him take control. There was something so sexy about the normally shy male just taking what he wanted, using him for his own pleasure. He kept hold on his hips helping Makoto move up and slamming him back down to be rewarded with a moan each time.

They continued to move like that. Makoto slid one hand down Sousuke’s chest while he pushed his glasses back up with the other and then running it through his hair. He knew he couldn’t last much longer like this.

Sousuke could tell Makoto was close. He always started chewing his lip when he was. He kissed him passionately as he slammed the other down on his waiting cock one more time before calling out Makoto’s name and cumming deep inside of him holding him there.

Feeling the hot cum rushing up into him like that Makoto called out and came right after him spraying his cum between their two chests. He collapsed against Sousuke resting his forehead on his shoulder as he caught his breath.

Once again, he felt strong arms wrapped around him pulling him against Sousuke’s chest and a sweet kiss placed on the top of his head. “I love you, my sexy tease.” Sousuke whispered to him and rubbing his back.

“You deserved it,” Makoto said into his shoulder kissing it. “I love you too. Even if you try to distract me from my homework.” He looked up at Sousuke and their lips met again. This time the kiss was filled with all the love they shared.

“We should get a shower and eat. I’m sure the food has gone cold by now.” Sousuke said softly only parting their lips enough for the word to get out before pressing them together again.

Makoto broke the kiss resting his forehead against Sousuke again. “I’m pretty sure my legs won’t work now.” Sousuke looked down seeing that sweet blush on his boyfriend’s cheeks. He never got tired of the sight.

“Alright, a bath. I’ll get you nice and clean. You don’t have to move at all.” Makoto was about to agree but, just moaned as Sousuke’s length moved out of him and he was carried into the bathroom. Sousuke started the bath and pulled off his now very dirty shirt before setting Makoto in the warm water. He even got to hear another one of his soft little moans.

Standing up again he pulled off his own pants and underwear that were covered in his cum that had leaked from Makoto’s ass. Putting the dirty clothes in the hamper he got in behind Makoto holding him against his chest as they relaxed and he cleaned the other. He knew they were lucky to have each other and the love they shared.


End file.
